gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
EMA-06 Elegolea
The EMA-06 Elegolea is a prototype transforming mobile armor, it is featured in the manga Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Elegolea has a monoeye rail around its body, and transformation mechanisms allow it to quickly transform between a snake-like cruise mode and humanoid combat mode. When transforming from cruise mode, the lower body moves 90 degree and the arms extend out from under the shoulders. It is equipped with a flexible tail cannon which was developed from the EMA-04 Elefante's flexible nose cannon. Like the Elefante's, the tail could also be used for melee attacks and has a manipulator at its end. The left shoulder of combat mode can open, resembling a mouth, and has three mega particle cannons inside. The shoulder/mouth is also fitted with spikes, and can be extended to strike enemies in close combat. Lastly, the Elegolea was capable of using one of the giant heat glaives carried by the Dionas. However, the Elegolea's most distinctive feature was it's Organic Computer Control System, which controls the mobile armor, similar to ones later used in the EMA-10 Divinidad. The system is capable of unlocking the XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3's Muramasa Blaster's safety protection. Armaments ;*Flexible Tail Cannon :The main weapon of the Elegolea is a beam cannon mounted on its tail stabilizer, which can swivel around like an animal's tail. ;*Mega Particle Cannon :Three mega particle cannon are mounted inside the left shoulder of the combat mode (the mouth of cruise mode), and can be used both in long- and close-range like the beam cannon. Individually, they have enough output to disable a MS with a direct hit. ;*Large Heat Glaive :The Elegolea uses the same large heat glaive model found on the Diona. It has a blade that is heated to high temperatures in order to increase its cutting capacity; and, compared to standard beam saber, the heat glaive gives the Elegolea an advantage in reach. Special Equipment & Features ;*Organic Computer Control System :Despite having a cockpit, the real control system for the Elegolea was the Organic Computer Control System. With this system, Crux Dogatie can control the Elegolea remotely. History One of several prototype mobile armors created by the Jupiter Empire, the Elegolea was used only once by the Empire during the large battle between the Earth Federation Forces, the Jupiter Empire and the Crossbone Vanguard. In a publicity stunt, the armor was piloted by Crux Dogatie's daughter Bernadette Briett, although in truth one of Dogatie's clone pods controlled the MA. This was possible thanks to an organic computer control system, for which the Elegolea served as a test unit. The system would later be used in the limited mass-produced mobile armor EMA-10 Divinidad. Accompanied by a squadron of Dionas, the Elegolea went into battle, only to be faced by Tobia Arronax in his newly acquired XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3. Despite not being used to his new machine, Tobia was able to destroy several Dionas until Dogatie attacked him with the Elegolea. This put Tobia into a bad situation, as he was in danger of killing Bernadette if he would attack the MA. This forced him to fight defensly, allowing Dogatie to gain the upper hand and nearly stunning Tobia with a ramming attack of the Elegolea's nose. He afterwards took the Muramasa blaster of the X-3 to kill Tobia, but the youth was able to stop the attack with the I-field of the X-3. He then rammed the Muramasa blaster into the MA, critically damaging it and allowing Tobia to rip out the cockpit capsule containing Bernadette. Dogatie tried to attack the X-3 one last time but Tobia finally destroyed the Elegolea with the Muramasa blaster. Gallery EMA-06 NEX-A.jpg References Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam Mechanic Commentary 18-19.jpg External links *EMA-06 Elegolea on MAHQ.net